The Transfer Student
by SpinningMelody
Summary: Emi and her family had just came from America and now enrolled in Ouran Academy, but what happens when she meets everyone in the Host club what will her reactions be and what will happen when she falls in love with a certain sweets loving boy. OC/Honey (I love would love to hear what your reveiws are and what you think. On my story as well.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hi guy's so I decided to come up with an Ouran High School fan fic since I started watching this show once agian and thought it would be something fun to do, so I would love to hear your reveiws on this if you have any. Plus I plan to try to update this as much as possible with dealing with finishing my last classes of the year. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

I couldn't control the bland look that was stained on my face as I got up and walked down the stairs. I made my way into the kitchen to see my father reading the morning paper while my mother was sipping her normal morning coffee; they looked up in unison and acknowledged my presence before going back to what they were doing. I walked over to the fridge and poured myself a large glass of milk, while I grabbed a small slice of cake stuffing it into my mouth. As I finished my cake I washed it all down with the milk.

"You know Emi; if you keep consuming your large sweet appetite you're going to end up with some cavities, or even worse diabetes."

My father spoke now looking up from his newspaper for only a moment, I rolled my eyes some as my mother who was well aware of me shot me a look as I cringed. Setting her cup down my mother softly sighed pursing her nude lipstick lips together.

"Go get dressed; we will be leaving soon, you start Ouran today remember?"

I grumbled under my breath as I left the kitchen climbing back up the stairs opening the door to my room, I made my way over to my bed where the maid must have just placed my new uniform. I stuck my tongue out in disgust since I didn't enjoy the color to much but I slipped on the yellow dress anyways and the white tights that went with the outfit. I heard my mother calling me saying that we needed to leave now; I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs as I saw my father who was on the phone probably with someone from his business in America stood by my mother as she smiled motioning all of us outside into the limo.

"You look quite lovely in your new uniform Emi."

I just simply nodded to her response as I still didn't enjoy wearing this uniform and just wanted the day to be over so I could just put on normal clothes. As we arrived at the academy my father finally ended his call as I blinked looking at the school from the limo window.

"It's pink!"

An odd color choice for a school building, though my statement was just ignored as the driver opened the door letting me out as my mother waved telling me goodbye I waved back as my father just simply gave a nod, that was mostly his only response to me. As I walked into the building I got looks from the other students probably due to I was a new student or maybe since I was from America, I just smiled and walked into the office getting my class schedule thanking the lady for it.

I looked down as I standed outside of the office seeing what class I had to go into first witch was history. As I made my way into the room I looked around seeing that everyone was quietly chatting in a peaceful level of noise, I walked up to the teacher's desk showing him my schedule confirming that I had walked in the correct room as he nodded standing up from his desk.

"Class, this is our transfer student from America her name is Emi please be kind to her."

I gave a smile though the students stared at me and some whispered to their friends except two twin boys that looked identical, the teacher looked down to me as he spoke telling me to give a small introduction about myself.

"Ah ummm I'm Emi Sorami. I am 17 years old, I used to be in public school and I currently have done kendo ever since I was 5."

Most of the students gasped as I wondered why they were gasping, As some of the kids looked to one another once more as I sighed as one of the twins had perked up from their seat from my introduction.

"You went to public school, why is that?"

I nodded my head finally coming to the realization to why the students were gasping about my introduction.

"Well being rich in America isn't really that much of a big deal than as it is here in Japan. Rich and poor kids go to school with one another all the time over there. I transferred here with my parents since my mother's job was doing so well over here."

The twins both smiled as I gulped not really liking the thought of their synchronized smile, I turned to the teacher telling me to take a seat somewhere in the middle. I nodded walking to the middle of the room taking my seat. I felt two pair of eyes suddenly staring at me from behind as I sighed to myself softly. Eventually during the class someone tapped on my shoulder I looked back seeing that it was a random student with a note pointing to where the two twins were indicating that this must be from them, I opened the letter reading the contents that were inside.

"_You should come with us today after school, we the Hitachiin twins having something we would like to show you the new interesting transfer student something."_

I gripped onto the note some thinking what in the world would some strangers would want to show me? though that name Hitachiin seemed familiar, it soon came to me as this was the other top clothing desginer here in Japan. I remembered my mom telling me that she had lunch and talked about clothing stuff with a lady with the last name as this. Turning back I noticed the twin males were still looking my way as if they were waiting for an answer. I gave a simple nod that only brought there smile back. I slumped down in my seat closing my eyes as I mumbled to myself.

"Can this class just be over yet?"

**So there you have it for chapter one, what did you guys think? hopefully I will be able to get everyons personality down pretty well since I always have a fear when writing fan fiction about not getting everyone perfectly well. So hopefully I will have chapter two up in the next couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Well I am amzed I was able to write this up so quickly, sorry it's a tad bit short, school is really insane right now so I don't have the flow of writing in my head at the moment, but I promise to try and make the next chapter even longer for you guys. Don't forget I always love to hear your reveiws on my stories and anything you think should maybe be added or tweaked in my stories. So please enjoy Chapter 2.**

As with that the bell rang, though before I got up from my desk the twins came over to me as before I could speak they spoke in unison.

"We will come by your desk at the end of the day and get you alright Emi."

"F-fine."

I simply spoke before marching out of the classroom, and after that the rest of my classes went by slowly especially the advanced English class they stuck me in for some unknown reason since I can speak it fluently due to living there for so long. Though I was quite excited for lunch, I ordered sweets from the school as I plopped down at a table munching down on a piece of cheesecake covered in strawberries; it was like I was in pure heaven. Though lunch wasn't as long as I would like it to be as I was forced to go off to my next class, though as I walked in I noticed that I had the twins in my class once again and this time they seemed to be talking with a tall black haired male and a quite short blonde haired male who looked quite adorable.

"over here!"

The twins motioned over to me, slowly looking over I huffed walking to where their desks were as I looked to them as I was going to say something but I obviously didn't know their names as they spoke one by one.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I am Kaoru; sorry for not introducing ourselves better when we met in history class."

I looked over to the other two males that were standing there exchanging greetings with them finding out that the tall male was named Takashi Morinozuka and the adorable blonde was named Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Finding out they were close friends with the twins.

"It's quite alright; you guys really don't need to apologize for that."

Mitsukuni smiled brightly as I gave a smile back almost letting a faint blush come onto my face luckily I was able to suppress it, while Takashi just gave me a simple nod. Moments later Mitsukuni pulled on my arm pointing to the pink arm that was sticking out of my school bag.

"Is that a stuffed animal?"

He asked, I blushed deeply looking to my bag seeing its arm sticking out as I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed as I nodded.

"Y-yeah that's Kuma, it's my most favorite stuffed animal. I know it's kind of childish of me to have as a high schooler but.."

I was soon intrupted by Mitsukuni shortly pulling a medium pink rabbit out, giggling to my embarssed expression as he hugged his rabbit closely smiling brightly.

"This is Usa-chan, you can call me Honey by the way. And you can also call Takashi Mori if you want."

He finished speaking as I simply nodded at them looking to Takashi to see if that it was alright to call him that as he nodded to me.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Honey and Mori."

I giggled waving a little to the stuffed rabbit. Witch made Honey's face lit up and smiled still up at me. I couldn't help this time to let the blush appear on my face though it quickly vanished once the teacher started the lesson as I quickly took my seat. Thoughout the class I felt Honeys eyes on me every once and a while as I tried hard not to look back at him, I already was blushing and didn't need to make my face turn anymore red. As the class ended the twins were surely at my desk like last time.

"It's the end of the day now; it's time for us to show you something Emi."

The spoke once again in unison, I sighed as I got up from my desk looking back seeing Honey on top of Mori's shoulders waving to me goodbye, I smiled waving back as the twins lead me out of the room. Though to be honest I was quite afraid of what they were going to be showing me as I could almost feel my legs tremble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the three of us walked through the school we made it up to the third floor as we made our way to a large door, I blinked looking around me seeing a group of girls giggling while some of them stopped walking gawking when we walked by them mostly what looked like some almost fainted when they saw the twins. Girl's here are weird in my opinion when it came to a pair of boys.

"Were here, open the door Emi."

"Why do I have to open it?"

Karou smirked as he pushed me closer to the door as my feet dragged as I felt like I was going to be freaked by something inside or be locked in some music room like what happened to me once when I was attending school back in America.

"You will see."

In defeat I looked back at them for a moment the twins nodding while I turned back to the door my purple eyes scanning the door before slowly turning the handle as I was soon surrounded by a wave of flower petals, and what also sounded like girls squealing.

"Ah its Emi look Mori Emi came here!"

I walked in slowly as I soon recognized that voice as it was Honey's voice; witch him being here made me blush softly as the twins walked in their arms on each other's shoulders as they spoke behind me.

"Welcome to the host club here Emi."

Host club, are they actually serious that this school has their very own host club? I turned to speak to the twins before seeing for a moment before being squished by some random blonde haired purpled eyed male as I felt like his hug was going to kill me as he loudly spoke.

"Hikaru, Karou so this is the transfer student you were talking about? You too are right she is just as cute as my precious little Haruhi!"

I squirmed trying to break free from his clutches as I eventually pushed him off me as I huffed looking down to my dress brushing it off, though his words struck me for a moment. Did that mean those two devious looking twins think I was cute? The male looked up to me pouting.

"why did you do that to me?"

"I don't enjoy being randomly engulfed like that by a stranger."

He looked like he was going to be crying at any moment as the twins laughed walking into the room as soon a tall black haired male wearing glasses walked over writing in a notebook, he reminded me of my father though not with a cell phone. He didn't make any notion at first before he made contact with me giving me a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kyoya Ootori."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Kyoya, my name is Emi"

I bowed back, he smiled as he went back to scribbling who knows what in that notebook. Moments later I felt someone grabbing my hand, I looked down seeing the male I made fall on the ground try and kiss it as he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; my name is Tamaki Suoh my princess."

In what sounded like he was trying to use a romantic voice though his charm he was trying to use was honestly not going to work with me, I quickly pulled my hand away before he was able to kiss it. Tamaki slowly mopped away as he was moments later sulking himself in the corner of the room. I walked more into the room as I was being waved over where Honey and Mori were sitting as I walked over as I was about to sit down I looked seeing the door opened and appeared another male as he rushed in at a quick pace.

"I'm sorry that I am late Kyoya."

"Well we can just add how much you were late to your debt Haruhi."

He spoke adjusting his glasses with a smirk that kind of made me scared. Though I looked to a clock seeing that it was almost 3 o'clock as I walked over to Kyoya knowing that this was none of my business but I thought to ask any ways.

"Umm Excuse me Kyoya?"

I spoke getting their attition. Kyoya looked at me somewhat interested in me coming to talk to him and slightly by the lateness from Hauhi

"I know it's not my place to ask but what time dose Haruhi normally have to be here by?"

He looked at me confused before answering.

"2:55"

I looked back to the clock seeing that it was 2:56 as I looked back to him amazed that someone would be that point on time as he chuckled at my amazement, I walked back to my seat shaking my head. I looked over seeing Honey engulfing himself in a table full of sweets and just from the sight my mouth was about to start watering as it seemed he took notice as he looked to me smiling.

"Do you like sweets Emi?"

"Yes I do, they are my favorite thing in the world next to Kuma that is."

I spoke giggling, I took notice me liking sweets was a good thing to Honey since I found out he enjoyed sweets as much as I did and soon he offered me a piece of cake in strawberries. I happily accepted and we sat there eating cake and happily chatting until my phone rang as I blinked seeing it was my mother as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah Emi, where are you? It's about time you need to head home you have kendo class here at 4 I already sent you a driver dear."

I sighed telling my mother alright; truthfully I didn't want to leave the school just yet since to be honest I was having quite a lot of fun, something I had not experienced in a long time. I shut my phone sighing as I set my cake down as Honey looked up a fork in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Honey, my mom wants me to get ready I have to get to my kendo class."

"It's okay Emi; maybe we can eat cake some other time together."

I smiled giggling as I nodded as I grabbed my bag walking off to the door as I waved to the twins that were being gawked by girls as they waved back as I looked to where Honey was.

"Oh course, we can have cake whenever you want."

I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye as I rushed out of the building as I spotted by driver as he opened the door shutting it behind me as I relaxed in my seat as I stared at the school from the window as we started to pull away.


End file.
